


盲夜行

by floatingsamsam



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 不混划圈，对人物不了解，形象主要来自于听朋友平常说的，灵感一动俩小可怜被我抓来写文。大概是暴力少女性无能荣x身高无用卡。





	1. Chapter 1

01

黄旭熙摸索着在自己的脸上找到眼睛的位置，途中不小心手指摸到了眼球，眼睛被刺激自然的流出了泪水。

他的手指感受到张开的眼睑的弧度和毛茸茸的颤动的睫毛，确定自己的眼睛是睁开的，但他的眼前依旧漆黑一片。任何晃动的影子、微弱的勾勒轮廓都没有，甚至连幻想中的像蠕虫般游动的色彩线条也没有。

黄旭熙突然察觉到微弱的亮光从远处发散过来，他想坐起来看看到底发生了什么，受到阻力的时候他才意识到自己的双手被绑在了一起。不仅如此，他的双脚也被束缚住，被分别绑在床尾的两边。

随着他从手到脚依次感受到自己的身体中越来越多的部分失去了自主权，他的脑海中逐渐构筑起危险的意识。但构筑的过程和结果缓慢且僵硬，因为他对于自己遇到危险这件事难以置信。危险离他过于遥远，就像童话那么遥远。他认为如果有一天他遇到危险，那也是在人群里受到无差别的攻击，作为没有被精挑细选过的受害人被胁持，而不是以现在这种间接的方式。

他的动作一大，脚踝便被长度不够的绳子拉扯住。他皮肤的感知分辨出那是麻绳的质感，粗糙的表面摩擦他的皮肤时带来一阵无法减震的疼痛。依照疼痛的程度，他的皮肤仍然是完整的，但就是这样无伤大雅的疼痛，却一点也不容易忍受。

他无法坐起身，只能奋力撑起上半身向光源看去。在离他不远处有一把有扶手的椅子，那上面蹲坐着一个人，光源却离那个人还有一段不近的距离，他想那个人是怎么在隔了一段距离的情况下打开那盏灯的。这个疑问使他感到后怕，就像是在这个他一无所知的空间中，拥有着强烈的属于那个人的气息和权力，这个空间里的一切事物都听从于那个人的指挥，所以那个人的念头只稍微动了一下，他想要灯亮，灯便亮了。黄旭熙反应过来之后才察觉到自己有多愚蠢，只是因为那里有开关或者那个人有遥控吧。

灯光太微弱，他看不到那个人的脸。

他的两条手臂松垮的架在支起的膝盖上，因为光线不足，色彩被削弱，相对应的线条和轮廓就更加引人注目，所以那个人像是高空作业的机械一般悬在空中的手的姿态令黄旭熙印象深刻。那个人的大半部分身体都是黑色的，像是被印在白纸上的墨一样鲜明，有棱角的地方便显得更加锋利。比如他的手就像被剔除了血肉的骨架一般突兀，骨节异常的突出令人从心理上生出一种幻想之中被这套骨节割开的疼痛。

那个人并不是低着头的，他的头从两条手臂形成的逼仄的空间之中找寻到一个令人不由自主感到极度不适的抬着头的角度。如果他长此以往使用这个姿势，那么这个人背后凸起的脊柱会是曲折的。但他看来似乎一点也不介意，丝毫感觉不到不适。比起他自己的感受，他的姿势传达出的是他更加专注于自己的目的。

他的姿势倾向于“蹲守”，并不是为了自己放松而做出的姿势，蓄势待发的曲起的双腿、面向前方架在身体两侧圈起特定空间的双臂，还有与双臂朝向的方向明确一致的面部的朝向。

黄旭熙根本看不清那人的面部，但从那人头部倾斜的角度和现在所处的情况可以推测出那人有极大可能性正紧盯着自己。那人在黑暗中，他也在黑暗中，他所处的地方的光线比那人被照射到的光线还要微弱，如果他看不清那人，那人也应该看不清自己。但是他为什么丝毫没有感觉到庆幸，在这一点上，他没有丝毫把握。他可以推测出这样的结果，但是他的情绪根本无法令他相信他自己推测得出的合理的结论。他的理智不管用了。

突然他的眼睛感觉到一阵持续性的强光，他的眼眶像是和眼球脱离一般，强光的刺激带来的疼痛让他产生了眼球下陷的空缺感。在感受到强光的那一刹那他立刻紧紧闭上了眼睛，但即使闭上了眼睛，依然无法阻止那一瞬间疼痛的持续侵略。他用了很长的时间才使自己的眼皮逐渐放松下来，他不再用力闭紧双眼，恢复到正常闭着眼睛的状态。他的上下眼睑都被因为刺激而流出的泪水所润湿，等到他逐渐习惯了外界的亮度，尝试着缓缓睁开双眼，堆积起来的过多的眼泪便汇成一股流了下来。

那阵持续性的强光依然存在，他这才发现那是一盏新打开的灯，靠近他的位置，照亮了他，也照亮了椅子上的那个人。

在那盏灯亮起之前，他清晰的看到那个人的手部没有任何动作，黑白鲜明的剪影所提供的定位判断比被照亮的时候更加准确，那盏灯就像是一个仆人一样，隔空收到了命令之后自己便听话的亮了起来。他还是不知道那个人是怎么控制灯的开关的。这不是他现在应该着重关心的事，他没必要在这个问题上寻找解答，或许是紧张和恐惧使他不得不去寻求其他令他转移注意力的事情。他一边多管闲事的好奇微不足道的细节，一边心脏像是赛马最终冲刺似的狂跳。

黄旭熙这才看到那个人并不是面部朝向他的，而是保持身体朝向他但脸面向侧边的姿势。那个人将头懒散的搁在一边的肩膀上，仿佛他的脑袋很重，或是他连支撑脑袋的力气也没有。但曲起的支撑着他身体的双腿却丝毫不见颤抖，这两种完全相反的特质出现在他身上使得这个场景令黄旭熙感到十分困惑。困惑会引起好奇心，是不良的起源。

不知是不是巧合，那个人等到黄旭熙睁开眼睛之后才转过脸来。那个人转过脸的动作非常迅速，一点也不给他人适应的余地。而在黄旭熙真切的看到那个人转过来的脸时，第一反应并不是惊讶于那是一个自己认识且还算熟悉的人，也没有因为认为那个人没有丝毫绑架自己的可能但事实却就是如此而急忙在脑海里产生“为什么”的念头，而是被那个人突兀直接的动作和僵硬的面部表情吓到，就像是在噩梦里被逼着和自己的鬼面对面，鼻尖对鼻尖，零距离的接触让恐惧无处可逃。

那个人长得并不难看，五官和脸型都像是器具精确描绘出来的图纸，没有一个含糊的地方，但这个时候黄旭熙没有丝毫评价这张脸的美观程度的心情。显而易见的美貌没有给这张脸带来一点赏心悦目的好处，如同高频率的声音一样，无法使自己的信息被他人所正常接收辨认，却刺伤无辜的耳膜。他过于锋利的长相直接越过了人们对于外貌评价的阶段，而是让他人从这鲜明利落的美貌中得到从观感通感到不适的触感。于是他突出的外貌却成了他的缺陷，成为他人避让他的首要原因。

他的眼睛和脸的大小的比例失衡，脸颊的线条过于顺利，缺少突起和衔接，而眼睛却大得出奇，如同盾牌。他的眼睛似乎总是在用力的盯视面前的事物，但他的眼神看起来却又十分机械，没有任何改变，一直保持恒定。即使眼球会反射出晶亮的光，却依然没有使他被赋予一种置身其中的参与感。所以比起向外界传递某种信息的事物，他的眼睛更像是抵挡外界的盾牌。

在他人看来，他就像是被设定好做出这整副动作的机械，眼神再用力也无法赋予它本就不存在的生命力。但这对于他是不公平的，别人的想法只是猜测，别人无法决定他是人还是机器，不能仅仅依靠他人的感受，就断言他缺少感情和生气。

或许他的内心一直在咕嘟咕嘟的燃烧，像是一盆美味的滚烫的用辣椒粉制成的粘稠的汤，当他人自以为他不会产生任何反应的时候透露出这个不成熟的想法，便会在香味中化为肮脏的食材。他内心里那盆美味的汤就是因为不为他人所知才显得奇妙，也是因为处于静默的秘密中才拥有和外表相反的一盆美食。“美味”是这盆汤最重要的特质。那是在他人完全无法触碰的地方，存在着这一盆世上哪里也尝不到做不出的美食，无人可以想象得出它美味的程度，而这样秘密的属性更加增加了它的美味。因为外人无法猜到，所以因为战胜他人的喜悦和保守着的黑暗的秘密而令它更加具有诱惑性。当然这都是建立在他不是外人所以为的外表的基础上。

如果相反他正是如外人所想没有一丝反转，那也并不能说他就因此变得无趣，只是在某种程度上人都喜欢事实和自己所预想的情况相违背，仿佛只有那样才能重新调动自己的兴趣和兴致。反转带来弥补的空间，使自己的所想和事实相结合，创造出一个单一却完美的人，这样人们就自得其乐、心满意足了。但你总猜不到人们的所想到底是什么样的，也就无法总是令所有人得到反转的“意外”而惊喜了。换句话说，也总是能讨得一群人的欢心。

正是亏了这副脸的构造和他相比较而言大得十分恐怖的眼睛，再加上他突然转过脸的利索的动作，黄旭熙像是被一个噩梦闷头打个正着。他的脑袋晕乎乎的，眼前是李泰容巨大且一动也不动的眼睛在不断的晃动。当然李泰容并没有晃动，只是黄旭熙由于突如其来的惊吓而晕眩，不仅脑袋晕乎乎，视线也变得动荡起来。他尽力使自己的视线定位在特定的地方不改变，但他的眼球却不受控制的无法定位。

李泰容蹲在椅子上的姿态、转动头部的机械动作和大睁着却传递不出任何讯息的眼睛，使他看起来像是一只夜游捕猎中的猫头鹰。他懒散又自信的等待食物的动静，捕食的时候也不见凶相，没有情绪的起伏使他从外表上更难以猜测真实的本领和能力，可能这仅仅是他的冰山一角，也可能是他在虚张声势。

黄旭熙在惊恐之余，或者说和突如其来且依然在凶猛翻滚着的惊恐共存了一段时间之后，并不是说习惯了那种恐惧的存在，而是脑袋里的其余部分开始因为这份恐惧而仓促的调动之前还在休憩的部分工作起来，所以便有余地能够思考除了一味传达出“我不仅受到了惊吓并且十分害怕”的情绪反应。应对这种情绪的事先放在一边，仅仅是除了单纯的闯了情绪的祸端之外，现在能够参与其他事物的思考。比如说，黄旭熙认识这个人，并且算是基本的熟悉，他能够毫不费力的认出这个人的长相，并且给这副外貌加上一个特定的名字——李泰容。

但是随之而来的疑问便是，李泰容为什么要绑架他？如果这算得上是绑架的话。

仅仅依靠黄旭熙自己，这个问题是不会得到解答的，他甚至都想不出几种有可能性的待定的答案。不仅是因为事实情况确实如此，现实提供的材料无法支撑他思考得出几个较为靠谱的动机可能，而且他现在的整个脑子里都在大声尖叫着。尖叫的内容也不是有逻辑的话语，至少也是“怎么会是这种情况？”“李泰容怎么会做出这种事？”“为什么是我？”这种从内容上来说能够直接看出说话人的想法的话，但他的脑海里尽是一些无意义的大声叫嚣，只是纯粹的发泄，类似“啊——！”这样嘈杂的声响。一声之后会稍微短暂的停顿一下，似乎是为了使脑子得到片刻的休息，然后又是一声同样的大叫，没有任何有用的能够得到信息的内容。

因为这样不断重复的噪音一时难以平复，他的内部环境也被污染得凌乱起来，就像清澈的液体变得浑浊起来，杂质旋转着漂浮着，不是那么容易就能够沉淀下去的。

李泰荣从椅子上走下来，腿部的动作游刃有余，并不见丝毫吃力，但脑袋向后左摇右晃，像是组装起来的玩具，微妙的平衡一旦失去掌控，头便会咕噜噜的掉落。

奇异的是在外人看来这种怪异的视觉联想并没有使李泰荣显得会被担心生命受到威胁，似乎现在正扣在他脖子上的头并没有和他的身体相连，只是为了和其他人的外貌保持大致的相似才作出这种伪装，就算头掉下来了，他的生命和健康也不会受到丝毫损害。这并不意味着他的生命力强大，相反，他的生命力似乎十分平淡无奇，甚至无法拥有与常人类似的爆发的时机，他的身体里像是存在电池一般，生命力一直被均衡的使用，没有担心的必要，也没有惊喜的可能。

这种“没有惊喜的可能”的特质是从他人看到的属于他的主观性。这很奇怪，所有关于他的内心和实际的猜想都是只属于他自己所知的领域的，但这又是从他人的角度所看到的。不是从他人的角度看到的他人自己的看法，而是他人看到的属于李泰荣自身的想法。就比如从黄旭熙的角度来说，他认为李泰荣从主观来说不屑于惊喜的发生，没有任何事可以使他的情绪发生起伏。


	2. Chapter 2

02

李泰容走到黄旭熙的面前，俯视着他。他的视线依旧像条伤人的射线一般锋利，带有会引起呼吸道不适的金属粒子和尖锐的气味，像是舔舐味道陌生的金属时刺激的触感。比起真实的味觉反应，味道已经不再重要，仅仅是“刺激”这一强烈的感受就令人退避三舍。那种刺激的直接影响会在你的身体里植入一把尖锐的刺，并且专门挑拨最敏感的神经，只需要丝毫之差的变动，就能够令人如同被电击一般抖如筛糠。

黄旭熙最原始的感受是害怕，但他不知道自己为什么害怕。他认识李泰容，他和李泰容并没有结仇，李泰容没有理由要害他。尽管现实告诉他这或许并不是源于一场误会，不可能上演“不好意思我搞错了，我马上就把你放了”的戏码，但凭借他对李泰容最基础的了解，李泰容应该也不会恰好是他无法联想到的变态杀人狂。所以就算他们之间演变成现在这种疑点重重的局面，他也没有过于担心的必要，他没有什么是李泰容想要的。但李泰容想要什么呢？黄旭熙又真的了解吗？

李泰容像是看不清黄旭熙一样，突然低下头凑近黄旭熙的脸，睁大了眼睛仔细盯着他。李泰容的眼睛本来就大，况且原本也并没有含糊的半睁着，只是现在由于角度变成了平视，所以比起刚才俯视时的角度而言，现在的他的眼睛变得更大。

他的眼睛像是塑料制成的，具有光泽却不含有任何讯息。他的眼眶、脸颊、骨骼都像是塑料制品，因为塑料制品的动作就是这样一步到位，丝毫不含糊，不会有不做到位的可能性。但那也失去了处在不同程度的姿态的很多趣味，不是闭着眼睛，便是猛然一下将眼睛睁到最大。如果有眼睛半闭着的情况，便是眼珠不灵活了，拨弄一下就会发出塑料制品之间摩擦的咕噜咕噜的清脆声响。

与其说是紧张，不如说黄旭熙是在等待。他的空间因为李泰容俯身的姿势而被压缩，他拥有的空间变小，空间其中的物质对于他的压制也变得更加强烈，像是从前察觉不到或是早已习惯的空气此时卷起狂风。而与现实世界我们所体会到的狂风不同的是，他所经历的压力是不区分方向的，从各个角度都准确的施压在他的身体上，不放过任何一个角落，能够做到完美的平衡。而且这种压力是持续性的，只要空间的大小没有改变，便会一直稳定的持续下去，不漏给你一丝投机取巧的可能。于是，他便成为这些旁人无法得知的所有压力的唯一施加对象。

他自己仿佛也被压缩了，他的身体在萎缩，物理上的、能够真切触摸到的实在的肉体，似乎像是软体动物一般自由的伸缩。但出现在他身体上的没有变得庞大的“伸出去”的时候，只有此时他的肌肉和骨骼都像是被融化的固体一样以软体的形式优柔的逐渐局部下陷再发展到整体收缩的情况。

而相对应的，李泰容的身体却在黄旭熙的眼中越长越大。黄旭熙几乎可以确定这一点。

他认为自己是相信现代科学的，毕竟他一直受现代系统下的教育。尽管他并无法与能言善辩的人针对现代科学以外的知识争个高下——那些人总能将人们说得哑口无言，而他并不是意志足够坚强的人。况且知识是没有局限的，谁也不能保证哪里会是终点——但他此时用肉眼确认了这一现象，李泰容的身体在变大。尤其是他的个头。他变得越来越高大，因为黄旭熙仰头看他的角度越来越刁钻，以致于最后他不得不大张着嘴。因为他必须得尽力使自己的头仰到最大的角度去勉强和李泰容对视，而那样费力的仰着头是无法正常合上嘴的，颈部的肌肉会本能的将你的嘴拉得越来越开，就像你在吞下或吐出现代科学以外的东西。那时李泰容的身高已经远远超过了他，几乎贴近天花板。李泰容的头部的水平位置超过了黄旭熙的头部，彼此交错的头部方位是无法将视线相交的，所以从黄旭熙的角度所看到的李泰容的瞳孔已经转到了眼眶的最下方，失去了眼睛反射的光亮其中的一大部分——这一唯一给他增添一点人情味或者称为活着的证据的事物——这使他的面容看起来更加狰狞，仿佛他终于脱离了人的躯壳，可以开始行使鬼的权利。

这就像是李泰容在从黄旭熙的体内吸收着妙不可言的养分，他的肉体在急速变大，而黄旭熙的肉体却在相应急速缩小，这不会只是一种可以耸耸肩便糊弄过去的巧合。而他在做这件不可告人的勾当的时候根本都没有提前告知黄旭熙，不征求同意是一回事，但暗度陈仓的进行自己的秘密总有些卑鄙。当事人只有在自己的身体出现巨大的不得不被注意到的变化的时候才陡然意识到自己被作为肥料的事实。但说来有些讽刺，如果这件事本来就是“不可告人”的，那也无从谈论道德问题了——当然，“道德”也是指现代的道德，随时代而变的东西嘛。

黄旭熙在等待着有什么事尽快发生，而这些事最好是灾难性的，让他疼痛，让他流血，让他满地打滚，让他早点迎来未知的地狱。

这并不是说黄旭熙喜欢被虐待，而是他预见到属于自己的灾难将要到来。无非就是疼痛与折磨，他的精神被紧张和恐惧磨得锃锃作响，他无法再继续忍耐自我臆想的无边无际。没有局限的东西具有无穷的力量，只要它想伸展自己的身体，宇宙和宇宙外的空间都是它发挥的领地。所以他寻求现实的实在性，起码那是稳定不变的。在下一次疼痛到来之前，起码这一次的疼痛是不会改变的。相比较而言，他坚信会从李泰容手中传来的施虐会使他这一刻混乱不安的情绪得到稳定。他求助于现实的安定，起码那能够让他停下来，不再旋转不定。

他心里暗念着，打我，给我一拳，趁我不注意的时候给我一拳会是最痛的，打在我的眼睛上，眼珠是最脆弱的，我的眼珠会下陷下去，然后下一步就是我的鼻子，鼻子受到撞击便极易流血，然后，然后……

他想得颤抖不已，甚至开始激动起来，说不清是他认为李泰容会这么做，还是他自己的意愿更加想要李泰容这么做。或许是从前者引申出的后者开始壮大自己的形态，以致于弱化了前者和后者的地位。看起来的确是他更加迫切的想要被虐待。

李泰容却一点也察觉不到黄旭熙的想法，他看到黄旭熙开始颤抖起来，脸上的表情比起惊惧要更加兴奋。他扭了扭脖子，似乎是没有对眼前的画面产生兴趣，或是他已经失去了兴趣。他一点也不想要知道黄旭熙为什么会有如此强烈的反应，其实黄旭熙的反应是很容易理解的，但理解的过程中走过的道路和真实的路径就完全不一样了，那是一条简单得多的道路。但尽管如此简单，李泰容却依旧像无法以正常的年龄从学校毕业的大龄学生一样，无法理解其中的道理与逻辑。或许正因为简单，所以无聊，他觉得无趣，便根本不在意，干脆从源头就放弃思考，省去总归是要被浪费的力气。

他竟然用他那简单得多的头脑战胜了黄旭熙使用智慧产生的奇思妙想。黄旭熙强烈翻涌的情绪在他名为“黄旭熙”——或者不需要用这样肤浅的名字，只是从他的自我出发——的容器中沸腾，他鲜活的情绪暴动源于他丰富的内心，无论外界给予怎样的刺激，内心如果空无一物，他这口锅里是无法有任何食物可以烹饪的，更不用说煮化沸腾。而丰富的内心多少需要一点智慧的支持，如果缺少智慧的参与，就好比比赛缺少裁判、学校缺少老师，内心愈加丰富，便会愈加拥有趋向无序的可能。失去判断和维持秩序的角色，内心反而会将人的精神毁坏，而不是给他增添乐趣或生机。拥有一项能力的同时，也要具有知道使用它的方法，这样才能物尽其用，不至于浪费或是物极必反。

但李泰荣却在如此艳丽的翻滚着的物体之上不解风情的扣上了笨拙却坚硬的锅盖，封闭了那些烧化了融合在一起的东西。那些无法分辨出各自形态的不同情绪彼此之间难分难解，生成一种奇异的产物，以致于等到产生出来的混合物被李泰荣简单的头脑取胜之后，在那个其貌不扬却具有意想不到的效用的盖子将其封住之后，黄旭熙都忘了他之前的感受是什么。他觉得自己好像突然失去了该有的记忆，拥有的时间被拦腰切断，他惊慌失措的发现自己只记得之前混乱的状态，但混乱的本身是什么，其中包含什么样的心理，他胡乱的四处撷取，却发现了令他无力跌坐的事实。

或许这个问题可以简化为，为什么李泰荣令黄旭熙感到恐惧？

黄旭熙的个子比李泰荣高，身形比他宽，力气比他大。就算他的双手被束缚，双腿被捆绑，但他并没有尽力尝试挣开，他怎么知道他无法突破？他没有理由怕李泰荣。但是无论他如何说服自己，他始终无法甩开这个使他变得卑微的念头。他为什么要害怕从外表看来显而易见比他弱小的人？

先把李泰荣弱小与否的问题放在一边，就像无法确定他是否强大一样。

黄旭熙毫无征兆的朝缩回身子即将转身回到自己的位置上的李泰荣扑去。或许他是被李泰荣后退的姿势刺激到了，他离他恐惧的源头那么近，他的机能的僵直和肢体的颤抖都是因为李泰容，他因为太想要了结当下的局面，这种念头远远超过其他的忧虑，例如直面恐惧的后果。

通常面对恐惧人们总是尽可能逃避，但在结果上他却做出了相反的选择，其实如果从动机上了解造成他做出这个选择的想法形成的过程，就能够一目了然的知道这个选择是他的必然结果，也不会产生丝毫因无法理解而引起的反对。

当了解他的思考过程之后，也就不难理解他扑向李泰容，将自己的腕部被绑在一起的手臂当做一个绳套圈住了李泰容，用力收紧他的手臂，像在拉紧绳索的一端套住猎物，再埋头在李泰容的脖子上咬一口的举动了。

当李泰容被突然圈住的时候确实是吃了一惊，并不是因为黄旭熙的动作，而是迅猛又猝不及防的行为使他产生的单纯的本能反应。所以说他当下做出的行为也并不是针对黄旭熙或者黄旭熙这个动作的，而只是机体纯粹出于自卫的本能所做出的反应。

他是整个上身被黄旭熙从头向下套住的，像是给他穿了件不合身的套头衫。他抬起手来本能的要除去束缚他的枷锁，但他的上臂被黄旭熙压住。黄旭熙的力气是否比李泰容的大，他们没有比较过，而且因为对彼此都不足够熟悉，选择的运动方式也并不相同，暂时没有能够比较的机会。但此时黄旭熙的力气更胜一筹并不难理解，可以说是在意料之中。

毕竟李泰容是这一局面的导致者和掌控者，只有他知道这一切发生的源头是什么，黄旭熙的那些无处可去的问题他都可以解答，只有他知道黄旭熙现在的状态是安全还是危险的。但黄旭熙处在一片完全的黑暗之中。这片“黑暗”可不仅仅指他们现在所处的空间的亮度。黄旭熙对他的现状根本一无所知，他只是害怕，但他却连自己害怕的原因都不知道。

他伸手不见自己，他的过去被蒙蔽，未来在别人手里，现在摇摆不定。李泰容看他就像看一个被自己扔进迷宫里的小白鼠，李泰容能看到他整个世界的来龙去脉，但是他却只能看到自己所处的困境。所以他们两个人的起点就不公平。

在这一场力量的较量中，李泰容输了什么也不损失，不过就是被困住而已，而黄旭熙输了便仍旧是继续重复恐惧的经历，甚至他带来的摩擦会激励李泰容的火苗，那时他或许才会怀念李泰容的兴致缺缺。

在黄旭熙成功困住了李泰容之后，便毫不犹豫的在李泰容的脖子上咬了一口。实际上，他那一口咬了很久。

刚被咬上的时候，李泰容幅度不大的扭了扭头，理所当然根本无法使黄旭熙松口。黄旭熙的牙齿像是要把李泰容的皮肉咬穿，上下两排牙齿可以感受到彼此的硬度。而与他孤注一掷的态度形成对比的是，李泰容甩头的动作都称不上敷衍，仿佛在不情愿的接受上级指派的任务，他是否知道他所受的伤和所经历的潜在的危险的直接负责人都只有他自己，不会有人在他完成不好任务的时候为他流血受伤的身体责怪他。

然后李泰容开始觉得疼，掰着黄旭熙的头和下巴像是修理一件汽车零件，那个势头和黄旭熙不相上下，带着要将他的脸撕扯成两半的劲头。

黄旭熙偏偏是个坏了便固执的不愿被修好的器件，任李泰容从硬掰再到在他脸上用指甲胡乱抓，也没有减弱一分力气。后来李泰容便麻木了，他觉得被咬的那块并不疼了，他一点感觉也没有了。他几乎放弃了抵抗，只是敷衍的拍着黄旭熙的额头。

李泰容在被圈住之后、被咬住之前都不知道黄旭熙将要做什么，他的反抗只是出于本能的抵触被束缚，但对于自己安全的保护欲并不十分强烈，他便将自己的许多漏洞暴露在攻击者的眼下。尽管这是他无意的行为，但带来的结果和他对黄旭熙的想法并没有多加猜测的简单头脑使他显得非常纯真，黄旭熙倒像是个使诈的叛徒。

直到黄旭熙感觉腿上一凉，他松懈了嘴上的力气，利用眼角的余光瞄了眼自己的右腿。他的两条腿各自被绑在床尾，所以他为了要直起身对李泰容发起攻击，他的腿摆放的姿势就不可能令他舒服。他的腿因此而充血，时间一长，便麻木了，于是他的腿的感知能力便弱了许多。

因此他的腿被划了一刀之后他却依然镇定自若也就并不出乎意料了。

他的镇定自若全都来自于他的腿暂时感受不到任何痛感。他是穿着裤子的，他不仅穿着裤子，上身也穿着原本属于他的衣服，基本能够排除李泰容为色而绑架他的可能性。他和李泰容现在所处的空间是封闭的，没有窗户，就算有他也看不到，所以也不会有没来头的风。那他就不应该突然感到一阵凉意。

他用余光瞄到了自己的伤口，尽管一开始并不惊慌失措，但好歹是他自己的身体，他的注意力被分散了。他逐渐松开了咬着李泰容的牙齿，而只是低头盯着自己汩汩流出鲜血的伤口发呆。实际上，他的牙齿和脸颊因为长时间的强力咬合也十分酸痛。

他没想到自己的血会这么鲜艳，就像是假的一样，他仿佛变成了颜料桶，流出的只是些便宜的颜料罢了。

他以前也从未流过这么多的血。

李泰容将折叠小刀收起，重新放回口袋里。黄旭熙看着自己的伤口，李泰容看着黄旭熙和他的伤口，笨拙的下了床，从能够被灯光照到的地方进入黑暗里，响起稀稀拉拉的声音。他的动作不疾不徐，他脸上的表情也没有任何变化，他除了没有表情——如果这也能算得上是一种表情——之外似乎就没有过其他的表情。要求他有羞愧心似乎有些可笑。一个罪犯是可能产生愧疚的心理的，但如果他没有，也并不令人吃惊。

黄旭熙不知道李泰容到底去了哪里，在干什么，他也没有留意有没有开门和关门的声音，所以他也不知道李泰容有没有离开这间房间——姑且将这个地方称作房间吧。

过了一会儿，李泰容带来一些止血和包扎的物品。这些物品都不是专业的医药用品，但因为李泰容始终平静无波的态度，再加上他那缺乏感情表现和并不善于思考的外表，执着于卫生、细致等要求的想法就显得怪异了起来。似乎只要堵住流血的洞口，让自己的生命自由的发挥它原本的作用，任其自己修复，感染之类的问题就不可能发生。

李泰容割得并不深，但血却怎么也止不住。他用双氧水冲洗了一下黄旭熙的伤口，除了不停的缠绕纱布也根本不知道还能有其他救助的办法。他缠绕上一层纱布，那层纱布便立刻被血浸透，他加快了缠绕的速度。当包裹的纱布厚度达到一定程度之后，他发觉这种方式并不奏效，便一股脑儿将缠上的纱布又都解下。

他消毒过针线之后，没有事先知会黄旭熙便直接在他的伤口上缝了起来。尽管之前处理伤口的时候也很疼，但黄旭熙知道这是基础处理伤口的方式，他不抱怨，拼命忍住疼痛。他经受疼痛的能力不怎么样，双氧水流过他的伤口的时候，他全身都在打摆子。

但缝伤口却是另一件完全不同的事，李泰容怎么样看也不像是拥有专业医学知识和能力的人，黄旭熙要怎么才能相信他能够用只是用简陋的药品消过毒的针线帮他缝治伤口？他要在不打麻醉的情况下被缝针，只是轻轻碰一下伤口都会疼，更不用说在伤口里摩擦。缝了几针只是数量的概念，无法体现出缝针的过程中的疼痛。在疼痛面前，语言是苍白的，要不然人也不会在经受巨大疼痛的时候只会疯狂的叫喊了。而且在他看来，李泰容的救治技术很大可能不会带来好的结果。他为什么要白受罪？

黄旭熙没想到李泰容会就这样直接扎了进来，一方面他是处于对李泰容不负责任的行为的愤怒，一方面缝针的疼痛是简单的清洗伤口比不了的，他一把抓住了李泰容的头发，在手里紧紧攥着，越抓越紧。李泰容的眼角因为头皮的绷紧而吊了上去，但他不为所动，丝毫不受影响，手里的动作都没有停顿，所带来的不过是因为黄旭熙的动作而使他的手晃动了一下，他扎错了位置，便把针拔出来又重新找到位置扎进去，致使黄旭熙的疼痛加倍罢了。


	3. Chapter 3

03

李泰容帮黄旭熙包扎了伤口，但没有处理自己的伤口，他似乎是忘记了，脖子上渗出的血逐渐结成凝固的痂。

他把黄旭熙的两只手也分别绑在床头的两侧，这下黄旭熙只能躺在床上了。

黄旭熙睁着眼睛看着无法被光照到的天花板，眼睛一眨不眨，并不是在思考的样子，经历了一场恶战他已经筋疲力尽。况且他流了不少血，还被李泰容不考虑后果的行为气得咬人，果真是兔子急了也咬人。他反抗也反抗了，血也流了，伤也受了，他做出的牺牲值个屁，什么进展也没有。他像是个即将被五马分尸的人，死到临头不必害怕也不再有求胜的欲望，现在的他倒是有能力比刚才勇敢得多，不会有比现在更差的情况了。

李泰容着实能沉得住气，他坐回到自己的椅子上，也不关灯，就只是坐着，什么也不做，一个变换的动作也没有，他和黄旭熙像是在互相比试什么似的，都一动也不动。难道这是在玩木头人的游戏吗？是谁让他们堕入这种尴尬的局面的？

黄旭熙虽然对李泰容沉默的态度十分不满——因为他依旧不知道李泰容的目的是什么，他多想李泰容尽快告诉他，或是做他想做的事，就算到时黄旭熙会抱怨自己这种想法的仓促，但起码让他死得明白——但他因为失去对现状控制的意愿而无动于衷。后来他睡着了。

他不知道自己什么时候睡着的，他只是在想着李泰容到底什么时候会终于做出显露出自己目的的行为的过程中逐渐陷入了睡眠。可能他梦里依然在思考这个问题，以致于他的梦里出现了许多令他感到不适的怪异的情节，所以他睡得并不好。

他醒来之后才发现自己睡着了。房间没有窗户，他不知道是白天还是晚上，他也不知道自己睡了多久。他转头看向李泰容的方向，出乎意料的发现李泰容依然坐在那里，似乎动作也没有改变过，眼睛呢？难道一直也没有眨吗？

他看了一眼之后便立马收回视线，因为李泰容依然坐在那里并不是他预想之中的事。他理所当然的以为过了这么久，李泰容总该走了，或者睡着了。他也是人，也需要休息，李泰容不可能每次见到黄旭熙的时候，都是一副准备好的样子。

黄旭熙被吓了一跳，他拼命忍住勉强让自己看起来不那么慌张。

他心想，李泰容可真他妈是个人物。毫无防备的惊吓使他的心脏猛烈的跳动，这时他需要通过骂人来使自己严肃的情绪得到一些戏谑的平衡。他因为这份惊吓不停的操李泰容他妈。

因此黄旭熙始终保持着高度警戒的状态。他得以休息了一段时间，之前因为酣战而达到最低临界值的勇气却使他在无可失去的情况下由无谓达到无畏的状态，以未曾预想到的方式出乎意料的掌握了局面，但就连这种场面也没有支撑多久，全都在他得到能够给予精神方面适当的休息但恰好对于肉体又不足够使之恢复完整的力气的睡眠之后，像是海市蜃楼一般，成为了被坚固的力量所夺走的建筑。纵使那些曾经存在着的高层建筑是多么雄伟，拥有宽阔庞大的外观和沉着深邃的重量，比百年树木还要深入的扎到地里，但失去之后，无论它曾经如何庞大沉重，都无法抗拒这股要带走它的力量，而地面上甚至不会留下一个令人安慰的疤。

他在苍白的灯光中屏息等待着，静默使他的听觉开始自我繁衍生息，他的耳朵里出现了很多声音，那些声音互相争吵着，他置身于它们的喧哗之外，竟开始从那些陌生的声音中感受到一种安定感。他知道那都是他脑海里过于活跃的想象力，那是为了使他转移自己的注意力而得以平定自己紧张的情绪。

他本来觉得照在他脸上的灯光十分刺眼，但似乎是他现在已经适应了的原因，他觉得那些灯不如一开始的时候亮了。那些灯光逐渐对他不再造成困扰，他因为自己想象的声音给予的安定感而昏昏欲睡，然后在那些声音白噪音似的伴奏中毫无负担的睡去。

他不用担心明天的常规工作，他无需再去考虑由自己造成的错误，因为现在他已经不再属于自己。他不再能够支配自己，他牺牲了自己的自由，却也逃避了责任的追捕。

黄旭熙再次睁开眼睛的时候看到李泰荣正盯着自己，和他们待在这间似乎处在未知的领域里的房间中这一天看他的方式一样。

他以前没注意过李泰容看他的方式，他们并不长时间的对视，他也从不认为李泰容关注过自己。直到他睁开眼睛却发现自己身处在一团未知的黑暗里时，也就是他们到了这间房间里之后，打开灯迎接他的人拥有他认识的李泰容的外表，也就仅仅是那张面孔，除此之外，对于他来说都是如同他最先接触到的黑暗一样，神秘莫测。他不知道李泰容是戴上了面具，还是揭开了面具。

黄旭熙怀疑李泰荣到底会不会眨眼睛，或是需不需要眨眼睛，他是不是拥有和爬行动物一样的瞬膜，所以能够在生理结构上解释他得以长时间不眨眼的原因。

他们相距如此之近，黄旭熙能够清楚的看到李泰荣黑白分明的眼睛，他过大的虹膜像是柔软却又掀不开的帷幕，和他宛如新生儿一般过于清洁的眼白相对比显得异常恐怖，仿佛那不是属于他自己的眼睛，无法确定他视线固定的位置。从这双眼睛里，黄旭熙没有找到瞬膜存在的迹象。

就像在这个房间里可以因李泰容的想法而自动亮起的灯光一样，李泰容的眼睛也能够被他自己控制能够长时间不眨，并且不会因为干涩或疼痛而流泪，在排除了瞬膜的存在性之后，黄旭熙的脑海里又出现了李泰容能够在这个空间里凭自己心意而随意做出超越一个正常人类能力范围的行为的想法。他很快否决了这个念头，但不是因为这个念头本身过于不现实，而是他想起自己的血无法止住，而要李泰容发挥他拙劣的医护技术才得以勉强实现。但凡这个关于李泰容拥有正常人类无法理解的能力的想法有一丝站得住脚的可能，他都不用受这份罪了。

尽管他的脑海里出现又离开了很多不同的想法，但实际上那都是在十分短暂的时间内发生的事情。上面所述的全部过程持续的时间可能也不过只有几秒钟。

就在黄旭熙经历过上述的心理历程之后，没有一丝空白紧接着的念头是他感到了危险。准确说来，是李泰容终于要对他采取行动，而那行动一定不会是温和的性质。

这个念头并不完全取决于他的预感。有时人的预感并不是一种玄学，只是人将自己吸收到却没有察觉到自己已知的信息当做是没有依据的可有可无的感觉，人的理解速度赶不上自己收集外部材料并提取和转化为有效信息的速度。就像在学习新知识的时候，头脑已经学会了课程，但手却没来得及记下全部的教学内容，眼睛看不到知识的文字，便没有证据向自己证明自己已经学会的事实。但在这里，黄旭熙感知到自己的危险不是听信于自己的预感。

他一直紧盯着李泰容，所以他能够用余光丈量到李泰容突然缓慢的和自己拉开距离。李泰容不眨眼睛，在这么近的距离对视中，他也不敢眨眼睛，仿佛他在这时眨一下眼睛就会失去再次睁眼的机会。

李泰容拉开距离的动作不是放弃对黄旭熙的逼近，从他的眼神里能够感受得到他的专注，尽管他的目光像往常一样并没有传达出任何情绪。在他缓慢拉开距离的同时，他的眉头也逐渐聚拢，眉头移动的幅度并不大，但从他变得更加锋利的眉形可以看出来他面部的改变。

那是猫科动物在捕猎的时候做出的预备动作。它们退后两步，将力量蓄积在下肢和后腿上，一切的后退和静默是为了攻击的势头更加凶猛与持久。黄旭熙并不了解李泰容，但他从他的动作、表情和肌肉的震颤上得知了这个秘密，他知道自己就要大难临头。尽管他仍不清楚李泰容要对自己做什么、能做什么，毕竟他已经帮自己包扎了伤口，如果他要让他受伤，或者杀死他，可以让血一直流，不必费心缝一个那么粗糙又丑陋的伤口。

黄旭熙紧紧盯着李泰容的眼睛，一刻也不放过，李泰容的视线有些微的晃动和移动，他也会立刻跟过去，与李泰容始终保持同步。为的就是在他从李泰容的状态中得知他将要发起攻击时，自己能够在同一时间或者在那之前做出防备的行为。

所以在李泰容一把捂住他的嘴，另一只手向他下身摸去的时候，他准确的预估了李泰容攻击的时间，但那并没有起到什么作用，因为他的两只手被绑住，两条腿也被束缚，一条腿上还有伤，他满身都是漏洞。

他刚刚只是对于李泰容的状态过于专注，以致于忘记了自己根本不具有自由支配权这回事。不知道这让他感到失落，还是让他松了一口气。我想还是后者居多，他的漏洞已经足够多，只需受伤这一项就足够他无法反抗，他从小娇生惯养，怕疼。一个漏洞和多个漏洞对于他来说区别不大，没有反抗的余地还使他的面子能够得到些许保全。

他挣扎的时候绷紧了绳子，那疼痛刺激着他，他明知道于事无补却仍旧和绳子较劲。不如说是他将无法挣扎的不甘和怒气发泄在了自己的身上，通过在皮肤和绳子的摩擦之间找到平衡，好让他在良心上说服自己并不是没有做出任何努力，他需要一个理由蒙蔽自己的良心。

他知道李泰容要对他做什么吗？他并没有清晰的认知，即使是李泰容对他出手时，他的猜测也是不成形状的。直到李泰容摸到他的下体，脱下他的裤子，他依旧在进行这一项尚且处在迷雾中的摸索游戏。仿佛李泰容每进行一步，就有个声音对他说，猜猜，你再猜猜，他想对你做什么，他的目的是什么，你猜猜。

李泰容扒他裤子的时候被绑住他双腿的绳子阻挡住，索性不捂住他的嘴，用空出的手专心对付他的两条腿。李泰容解开了绑着他的脚踝的绳子，为的是方便脱他的裤子。黄旭熙趁这个机会用力蹬向李泰容，李泰容狼狈的掉下了床。他一声不吭的从地上爬起来走到黄旭熙的身侧，用力按了一下他的伤口，血立刻渗透了厚厚的纱布，黄旭熙张大了嘴，连叫也叫不出来。

李泰容得以将黄旭熙的脚重新绑好，没有得到丝毫反抗。黄旭熙还在因为疼痛而颤抖不止，这倒也没对捆绑造成什么影响。李泰容似乎很满意，轻柔的抚摸着他的脸。

他觉得李泰容什么都不会对他做，当李泰容脱下他的内裤，握住他疲软的阴茎时，他依然抱有同样的想法。

他觉得李泰容的身体离他的阴茎很远。李泰容锋利的面孔，大得恐怖的眼睛，漆黑无波的虹膜，仿若油漆一般呈现化学白色的眼白，如同被设定好参数的机器一般的组成，都离黄旭熙的作为外部生殖器的阴茎很远。

阴茎不能被藏起来，就算处在疲软的状态下也依旧像现在这样轻易就能够被别人抓在手里，它无处可逃。它是一个毫不含糊的两性生殖器之一的器官，过于坦然的长在无法遮蔽的体外，像是一个不稳定的瘤，时而增生，时而静止。

它是性别的象征。黄旭熙有一次突然意识到这个怪异的东西的存在，以前并非就不带着它活，只是那一次发觉那样东西使自己无处躲避，那决定了他和社会上、和他见过的所有的散发着刺鼻气味的年长男性拥有一样的本质。这个东西的存在似乎必定预见了他的未来，他终究会跨入到那些令他不屑的男性的行列，浸染同样刺鼻的空气。那时他第一次认识到自己必定要长成一个男人。这令他感到十分陌生。但他也无法替自己解答，如果他不替自己标上一个性别，那么在那之前，他认为自己是什么呢？他从前没有用性别的标准将自己分过类，在这个领域里，他活得很自由。他既不是规规矩矩的女孩子，也不是争强好斗的男孩子，他没有将自己在这两种性别之间做出区分，所以他想做什么都可以，也随时什么都不是。

李泰容实实在在的接触到了他的阴茎，却让他感觉十分不可思议。对他来说，李泰容是不可能接触到标有强烈性别属性的事物的。

从黄旭熙的眼睛连通到大脑里的那条通道里，最深处是穿着严实的李泰容身上的衣物逐渐消失，露出的是没有乳头的胸膛和平滑的下体。

整体上李泰容的身体比他的要小得多，但李泰容的肉和骨骼却比他的重上许多。李泰容拥有比他要大得多的密度，如同钢铁一般沉重坚硬，是一块野狗都难以咬动的硬骨头。他比想象中要更加难以移动。他所处的地方跟随他一起都改变了密度，变得扭曲了起来。

纵使如此，黄旭熙的脑海里也同时认为李泰容身上的性是不应该存在的。起码在他看来那不恰当，甚至包括性别的存在都令人难以下咽。

因为黄旭熙对于李泰容先入为主的想法，他竟然未能及时明白李泰容的意图，在婴儿般幼稚的空白期间开始经历第一次被强奸。

黄旭熙断断续续的叫他的名字，“泰容，泰容，李泰容……”仿佛这样就能够将他唤醒，使他变成黄旭熙往常认识的那个普通沉默的李泰容，而不是现在他正面对的强奸犯。

李泰容大概是觉得他太吵，又捂住了他的嘴。

黄旭熙出于反抗的目的而奋力抬起下巴，却被李泰容更加用力的按了下去。李泰容只被一层薄薄的皮覆盖住的手看起来十分刚硬，边缘如同一把刀将黄旭熙的肉挤了出来。黄旭熙的身体被束缚，他已经尽力使自己的身体脱离束缚的地盘，他反向弓起脊椎的样子像是灵魂要被拉扯出来一样。

他的小腹似乎会自主的呼吸，上下反复起伏了几次。

李泰容扒开他的腿，将自己的阴茎嵌入其中。但他的阴茎未勃起，甚至都没有装满尿液的阴茎要硬，他扶着自己软绵绵滑溜溜的龟头在黄旭熙干涩的肛门口上下划动，对准了肛门的位置，却就是插不进去。

他因为失败而又恼又怒，将头抵在黄旭熙的胸前，鼻子反复大力抽动，发出将要哭泣的声音。

他不甘心的用自己的额头和脸颊磨蹭着黄旭熙胸前的衣服，蛮横的用手揉捏黄旭熙的睾丸和阴茎。因为性器处于疲软状态，所以很容易便可以用一只手握紧。

李泰容的另一只手依然捂着黄旭熙的嘴，他用大拇指按压住黄旭熙的下颚骨，其余四只手指像要插入到黄旭熙的脸颊中一般用力。他仿佛是在捏爆一个果实，在破碎的果实之下，黄旭熙坍塌的脸会流出棕绿色的浓稠液体，这是他破碎之后混合在一起的组织，他艳丽的脸却藏着那么肮脏的东西。直到流出红色的血，这才仿佛是真正的他，他才开始显现出生命存在的迹象。

黄旭熙疼得浑身颤抖，粗糙的绳子被他绷紧得如同匕首一般锋利，被紧紧捂住的嘴里发出拔高的呜咽声。

李泰容重新在黄旭熙的身体上开始进行抽插的动作。他当然没有插进去，他依然没有硬起来，他不管不顾的将疲软的阴茎抵在黄旭熙的臀部之间激烈的摩擦着，快速猛烈的摩擦使双方都感到疼痛。好的一点是黄旭熙察觉不到，因为性器被蹂躏的痛苦使他根本感觉不到臀部被干燥的快速摩擦的这一点点微不足道的疼痛。

这样只有形式没有实质的“性爱”是无法令任何一方达到高潮的，或许是李泰容认为这场自欺欺人的行为应该结束，或是他终于承认那对他来说压根不起作用，他放弃了。所以他用力的挺了几下，当做射精的模拟。

他躺在黄旭熙的身上，依然将自己的头埋在黄旭熙的怀里。他松开了控制黄旭熙的两只手，轻轻的抱住了他。

李泰容的阴茎没有丝毫反应，没有勃起，也没有流出任何前液。他的精神射过精，但他的身体不听话，他迫切的想要体验肉体的欢愉。


	4. Chapter 4

04

黄旭熙伤口化脓，开始发高烧。他间断性的陷入睡眠，醒着的时候意识也不是十分清醒。他不知道过了多长时间，不知道李泰容是不是一直在这个房间里，他明显感到自己体力不支，却又恶心反胃，李泰容是不会那么体贴想到给他食物的。

他的身体滚烫，骨头软绵绵的，李泰容又开始在他身上寻找发泄自己欲望的渠道。

李泰容像是找到一种新发现的食物却不知道该从何下口一般，他急迫的撩起黄旭熙的上衣，按照从各处渠道学到的方式在他渗出汗水的滚烫的肌肤上印下一个湿漉漉的吻。他将唇贴在黄旭熙的身体上的同时张开嘴，伸出舌尖填满双唇之间的在空隙。他口腔之内的高热和黄旭熙高烧的皮肤相互触碰，同样的高温就像根本没有触碰到除了自己之外新鲜的物体一般，没有外界的给予无法使他获得性交中真正的参与感。

他仿佛只是履行自己的义务，或是完成别人交代的任务，规矩的、机械的进行着亲热的前戏。

这一个吻完成之后，他犹豫了一会儿，似乎才突然想到自己下一步要做什么。他分开黄旭熙的腿，将自己的阴茎贴在黄旭熙被汗液润湿的皮肤上摩擦。

黄旭熙已经不再挣扎，挣扎无用，他也赢不了。他的眼神没有焦距，嘴半张着，他仿佛被高烧烧去感官，看不见，听不到，也感受不到外界的刺激。他的疼痛主要来源于伤口和高烧引起的头痛，伤病存在，他所感受到的最鲜明的疼痛便是稳定的，他被浸在这锅伤病熬成的湿热的稠粥中，一般的刺激比不上病痛的强度，只能软绵绵的击打在外层的疼痛所围起的防御中，也就无法取代病痛的刺激被他感知到。

他本身就高大，四肢被绑在床的四角便更加突出他的这份优势。但他现在却被束缚在绳子和床板之间，像是被移栽的树。李泰容便是依附在这棵树上的藤蔓，用自己并不粗壮的身体纠缠着他，却也将他缠得动弹不得。

李泰容的右脚勾住黄旭熙的小腿，用他冰凉的脚尖摩擦黄旭熙温暖的小腿。此时的黄旭熙于他而言就是一个拥有多种功能的百宝箱，不仅能操，还能取暖。

他用力的在黄旭熙的身体上摩擦自己的下身，他不在乎对自己的阴茎有多粗暴，他急于要硬起来。

他无法靠自己的淫欲让它硬起来，口交也无法令他勃起，他只想找到一个发泄的渠道。他要操到别人的身体里去，要通过紧贴别人的下体让自己获得完成性交的满足。他不仅想要射精，还想要进行一场用下体交流的性交。下体才是他的认识中性的最终目的，操进别人身体的这一种行为比得到温暖的口交更加正式严肃。他像是固执的孩子一般对性交保持这一种幼稚的看法，除此之外没有任何方式可以令他得到满足。

他啄吻着黄旭熙的脸颊、嘴唇、脖子，他对着黄旭熙左看右看不知道还能怎么深入使用，愤懑的越吻越深，逐渐变成一口一口咬在黄旭熙的身体上。他咀嚼着黄旭熙的嘴唇，勾起他的舌头用自己的牙齿摩挲。不知不觉中他咬破了黄旭熙的口腔黏膜，分开之后才感觉到嘴里一股血腥味。

黄旭熙的性器没有因为李泰容的摩擦而受到丝毫影响，没有任何勃起的迹象。李泰容喜欢那种柔软的触感，没有一丝弹性，和他的阴茎紧密相贴，将彼此的空隙填满，挤出冰冷的空气，不留一个缺口。

李泰容装作自己已经勃起的样子，弓起背模仿抽插的动作。他用直接的行为对自己的大脑进行反复欺骗，仿佛那就能使模拟的现象变成现实。

他咬着黄旭熙的肩膀，用力的将自己的阴茎撞进黄旭熙的一团性器里，喉咙里发出压抑的嚎叫。

他突然起身，连裤子也顾不得穿上，一边发出一些无意义的叫喊声一边用力的踢打着墙壁。

他放肆的发泄着力气，他的手没有受到任何伤害，甚至连皮也没有破，墙壁就落下粉末来，但他裸露的下身依然没有丝毫动静。他的力量十分吝啬，一点也不肯分一点多余的力气给力不从心的下体。

没有了李泰容的打扰，黄旭熙因为身体的疲惫，很快又陷入了沉睡中。


	5. Chapter 5

05

黄旭熙的伤口发生了感染，他必须要及时就医。

李泰容叫醒了黄旭熙，告诉他，自己送他走。黄旭熙并没有十分惊喜，只是开始慢吞吞的穿衣服，他可能被烧糊涂了，脑子依然反应不过来。

经历了这么久，黄旭熙终于又见到了阳光。说来也巧，他走的那天正好是晴天，生气勃勃的阳光刺得他睁不开眼。他不得不用手捂住眼睛，过了好久才逐渐适应这种光亮。

他和李泰容面对面，即使遍体鳞伤，却仍硬要礼貌的做最后的告别。

他看着李泰容，李泰容低着头。明明李泰容在黑暗中总是将眼睛睁得特别大，在阳光下却连头也抬不起来。

李泰容突然放声大哭，跪在黄旭熙面前抽噎着对他说对不起。

黄旭熙不知道李泰容为什么突然说这句话，也不知道为什么他要哭。在这种怪异结合的场面下，黄旭熙却想到自己是否要说谢谢。

阳光像一场雪，把他们整个人都盖住了。

END


End file.
